The Impulse and The Control
by ConformityisNonsense
Summary: Brickercup oneshots, drabbles, sonfics, and more! (Before called Brickercup Bazzar)
1. Strategy

**AN:** Here is a Brickercup Oneshot for all of you sexy people!

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Buttercup questioned as she stepped into the room, curious as what her boyfriend had been doing this whole time.

When she had arrived at the Jojo brother's household, both Butch and Boomer had told her that Brick had only left his bedroom three times the entire day. All of those three times were to eat. Buttercup had been worried, she knew that Brick wouldn't just stay in his room because he felt like being inert. If there was anything the redheaded teen wasn't, it was lazy.

With HIM back in town and old enemies rising, Buttercup figured that he was organizing a plan. Brick was always one for strategy and careful planning. Buttercup, on the other hand, was all for impulsivity. She preferred going all in, diving off the deep end instead of upgrading from the kiddie pool. Everything in between was too slow for the green puff.

Walking up to his bedroom, she had rapped on the door three times, letting him know that it was her. When she heard his voice approving her entrance, she came in. Buttercup wasn't sure what she had expected her boyfriend to be doing, but playing a board game wasn't it.

"I'm playing chess." Brick replied, not looking up to greet her.

Chess? He's been in here all day playing chess?

"Your brother's told me you've been up here all day. Is playing this game all you've done?"

Buttercup knew there had to be a deeper meaning behind Brick's actions.

"It's more than just a game, Buttercup." Brick was looking at her now. Emerald eyes locking with crimson ones.

"What are you talking about?" Buttercup was confused on what her boyfriend meant.

"It's not just a game. It's a metaphor for life." Brick's lost it, Buttercup's convinced.

"Hey, Mr. Socrates, news flash! You aren't making any damn sense!"

Brick smiled at his girlfriend. "Ah, so you've read Socrates like I suggested, then?"

"Well, yeah. It was pretty good." Buttercup blushed. Ever since they started dating, the raven-haired teen had began reading a lot more than she had before. Maybe it had something to do with Brick's influence, or maybe it was the fact that the books were so damn good. It was one of the little things that people noticed about their relationship. Buttercup mellowed out a little, while Brick was less uptight.

Both of these equaled happiness for everyone involved.

Brick, still adorning a small smile, finally decided to tell Buttercup what he was talking about.

"Gather the pieces and sit across from me. I'll fill you in on what I mean." Brick requested.

Deciding to educate herself, Buttercup did as she was asked. She collected the pieces, and sat cross-legged opposite the male.

"Now what?" She questioned.

"Line them in a row. It doesn't matter the order."

Buttercup lined them up.

She had never played chess before, so she had no idea what these pieces where called or what they do.

"Ok, so. Do you see the short ones here?" He pointed to the little stubby ones. "These are called Pawns. Now, what they do is important. Their main goal is to get to the other side of the board. They are only allowed to move one space at a time, since most of the battle is making it to your destination. The fact that they are only able to move forward also symbolizes how they have a clear goal. Protect their ruler, while attacking the rivals. When they do make it to the other side, they have the ability to level up due to their experience in the journey. During that expedition, however, they have to capture enemies and sacrifice themselves for the greater good. They do it for their leader. They do it with honor. Are you following so far?"

Barely, Buttercup thought. Nodding her head, she waiting for Brick to continue.

"Next is the Knight. The Knight is allowed to move to corners in a 2x3 space. The knight is also able to jump over other player's pieces. The knight is still protecting the higher power, however, the knight is more strategic than the pawn, who uses brute force. The knight's job is to travel quickly, but not too far, as it is the second line of defense. In order to get information back to their ruler, they are also allowed to move backwards. To communicate. Still understand?"

"Yeah, I'm getting it. But, how is this relevant?"

Brick waved her off.

"I'll get to that. Anyway, next is the Bishop. He can move any number of spaces, but they have to be diagonal. The bishop is not a huge defender, so they are able to move large distances to gather resources, recruit allies and capture enemies."

"Then, we have the Rook. The Rook is able to move in any direction horizontally or vertically. The ability to move in these directions enables him to be pretty much the opposite of the Bishop. Each is able to move in the directions that the other can't so they have different views and experiences. How are you doing with all of this?"

Buttercup was understanding all of it, but she was still blanking on how all of this was relevant or important to the task that they have. To bring down HIM and keep Townsville safe.

"We're almost done. Here, we have the Queen. Now, the Queen is a women of many talents. The Queen possess all of the other pieces skills, except for the ability to jump over the pieces. That is because it is the queen's duty to face challenges head on. The Queen is, in a nutshell, the glue of the board. She does everything that the King is not able to do."

"Finally, we have to ruler himself. The King. The king, although high in status, is the weakest player of the game. He may be able to go in any direction, but he is limited to how many spaces he can move. He must stay close to home, waiting for capture. Each time it gets close to Checkmate, he narrowly escapes. It sometimes is a constant circle. Evade, Danger, Evade. Still with me?"

Buttercup nodded once again. "So, how is this relevant to our planning, again?"

Brick grinned at her. "I can tell you now, since I explained chess to you."

Pulling out long piece of paper, he began to explain his discoveries to Buttercup.

"So, I have been studying the game of chess. What I noticed is exactly what I've just explained to you. Each person has a role, and just because one is higher up than another, doesn't mean that they are stronger. Lets starts with HIM as the king, and Mojo as the Queen. HIM stays in the shadows, commanding his army. Mojo is in the frontline. He is the one in the open, posing as the real threat. Your old enemies that are now ours are the pawns. They are simple villains, the ones that are sent out to be destroyed with the small possibility of capture. Now that we've figured out some pieces, what I am trying to figure out is who the Knights, Rooks, and Bishops are. I can tell you one thing for sure. Some of them are watching in the darkness, waiting to strike. Hopefully, we can decode the mystery before then."

As Brick was explaining this, Buttercup got a good look at him. She noticed the bags under his eyes, the messiness of his hair, and his wrinkled clothes. He looked...nothing like himself.

"Have you been...up all night working on this?"

Brick sighed, running a hand through his long hair. "Several nights, actually. Today's the first entire day I've spent, though. I have to figure this out. There's no way we are going into this unprepared."

"Brick, you don't have to do all of this. This is me and my sisters fight, not yours."

Buttercup's head hurt, and she was letting her tough girl exterior melt away as she tried to convince Brick to give himself a break.

"That's where you are wrong, Buttercup. It's our fight. I'm not going to sit around while you could possibly be hurt. We're in this together, okay?"

Buttercup signed. "Okay."

Brick walked over to the box that held all of the plans. Putting away the sheets and plans, he packed everything up. Just as he was about to put away the board, Buttercup stopped him.

"Wait!"

Brick stopped, eyebrow raised and chess board in hand.

Buttercup sputtered quickly. "Teach me how to play."

Brick smiled, and for the rest of the night, they talked nothing but strategy.


	2. Literature

AN: I'm back with another onehot. This one is awfully short, and i guess you could consider it to be a drabble.

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"OW, SHIT!" Buttercup yelped, shielding herself from the onslaught of books falling onto her. Why does she even bother?

Brick came running into the room, worry clearly etched onto his face.

When he got a good look at her, waist deep in books, he had a laugh. Several, actually.

"It's not fucking funny, Brick." Buttercup snarled.

She knew that he didn't mean any harm by it, but she didn't like being laughed at. Brick stopped his laughter, and instead offered her his signature smirk.

"Having problems reaching the books, BC" Brick snickered.

"It's NOT my damn fault. I'm too short for this shit."

What Buttercup had been trying to do was reach one of the books on the top of the shelf. Being the short shit that she is, she lost her balance, and grabbed onto the shelf for balance. It all came crashing down on her.

Brick continued his snickering. Jackass. "

Instead of standing these like a dipshit, can you help me?" Buttercup hissed at him.

Brick made his way over to her, picking up books that had strewn away from her as he got closer. When he finally reached her, he helped her up. Buttercup yanked her hand away from his the minute she was to her feet.

She hated getting help from people, but she needed it right now. And, it's just Brick. Brick began to put the books back on the shelf, but Buttercup stopped him.

"Pick them up later, help me find the book now." Buttercup requested.

"What book did you want?" Brick questioned, glancing at the remaining books on the shelf.

Brick was surprised. Buttercup was not an avid reader, and usually Brick had to force her to do her schoolwork. So, it was news to him that she had wanted a book from this shelf. Now, this wasn't just any bookshelf. Did he fail to mention that this was HIS bookshelf. Brick stacked this with every great piece of literature he could find. The teen was constantly striving for knowledge, and reading helps that a great deal.

"Hello, Earth to Brick." Buttercup waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you doing to help me get the book, nor not?" **(OR NAH?)**

Snapping out of his thoughts, he blinked at her, completely forgetting what she had requested. The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, aren't you supposed to be the smart one? Honestly Brick, I have no ide why I'm dating you." Buttercup mumbled.

"Because I'm hot and awesome." Brick replied cheekily.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Brickhouse." Buttercup rebutted. "I need Wuthering Heights."

"What?" Brick looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Isn't that what I just fucking said. Yes, I can read. I would like to read that book if that's ok with you, asshole."

Brick put his hands up in mock defense. Standing directly in front of the bookshelf, he scanned the titles until he found what he was looking for.

Pulling out the book, he handed it to Buttercup. Snatching the novel out of his hands, the teen made her way to the door. She was stopped by two arms wrapping around her waist. Buttercup could feel Brick's breath on her neck, making her blush.

"Now," Brick muttered as he nuzzled her neck. Buttercup's face was on fire. "What do you say when someone does something nice for you?"

Buttercup stuttered. "F-f-fuck you."

She could feel her boyfriend smirk against her neck.

"No, you get that later. You got the second work right, though. I'm impressed. The first work begins with a T."

Desperate to stop the Goosebumps appearing on her skin and the burning sensation where he was touching her, Buttercup gave in.

"Thank you!"

Brick pulled his head away from his girlfriend's neck to smile down at her.

Finally, he released her. Buttercup let a breath that she hadn't realized that was holding. Jetting out of the room, she paused when she heard Brick speak once more.

"Aren't you going to help me pick all of these up?" Buttercup smirked.

"No, later asshole!" Brick smiled, despite the extra work he now has to do because of his girlfriends laziness.

"Yea BC, love you too."

Buttercup smiled from her spot in the living room.

He may be an asshole, but he was _hers._


	3. Beach

AN: Two in one day! WOOOOO!

Please review and check out my multi chater brickercup fic! You can find it in my profile!

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen. If this pertains to Brick, Buttercup should stay out of the house.

Today, the Ruffs and Puffs were together at the beach. Surprising, she knows. Well, not really. After Brick and Buttercup had gotten together, Boomer and Bubbles had decided to go out. And Blossom and Butch, not wanted to be left out, decided to give it a try. Their relationship didn't last long, as they only saw each other as friends.

You win some, you lose some.

Anyway, it had started when Brick and Buttercup had began talking about their abilities.

"I kick ass at sports." Buttercup boasted. "Those fucking sissies who call themselves men at our school need to take lessons."

Brick smirked at his girlfriend.

"Really now? I don't believe you could beat me at any sport. I'm one of them"

He was trying to get her riled up, Buttercup could see it in his eyes. It was fucking working.

"I couldn't beat you? Please, I can destroy you in any sport."

"How about arm-wrestling?" Brick suggested.

"That isn't even a damn sport!" Buttercup was offended.

"Then you should excel in it. I bet that you can't beat me."

Buttercup's eyes blazed. She wasn't one to back down form a challenge, and there was no way that she wouldn't accept a challenge from Brick. That asshole was getting what was coming to him.

"Fine, what's your wager?" It better be a good one.

"If I win, you have to come swimming with me. If I lose, I'll go your homework for a month." Brick replied.

That was a damn good deal. A month without having to worry about shitty homework sounded good to her, but...swimming. Buttercup despised swimming. She only knows how to because it will be a cold day in hell when Buttercup doesn't know the basics of a sport.

No homework. FOR A MONTH!

"Deal." Brick had a smug look on his face as he went to clear their drink stand.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, Bricky Boy?" Buttercup mocked.

"As long as your ready to get wet, BC." Brick shot back.

As they got into position, Buttercup prayed that she wouldn't lose.

* * *

They played three games. Brick winning two of them. On the last one, the jackass cheated.

Just as Buttercup was about to win, he leaned cross the table and kissed her. Surprised, Buttercup lost her composure, giving Brick the win. She was pissed. His response?

"When playing a sport, you need not only strength, but strategy." With a cheeky smile on his face. Bastard.

Buttercup had been so pissed that she had completely forgotten that they had made the bet. Her mood worsened. Brick stood up, and removed the shirt that he had on. Hot...Damn. Bricky Boy may be an asshole, but he's a super attractive asshole.

"Don't be a sore loser, Buttercup, come on."

Tearing her eyes away from his abs, Buttercup snarled. "Don't be a fucking cheater, Brick. Fuck you."

Brick's eyes narrowed.

"Get in the water with me."

"No, Make me!"

Before Buttercup even knew what was going on, she was scooped into Brick's arms. Kicking, she cursed at him as he carried her to the water.

"BRICK, NO, STOP IT, DAMN YOU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Ignoring her, Brick held on to Buttercup tightly. When Brick was waist-deep in the water, he dropped the teen in his arms. Luckily Buttercup breathed in just before she was dumped in. Shivering at the feel of the water, Buttercup quickly surfaced.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Buttercup yelled before tackling him, bringing them both under.

They wrestled for about a minute before coming back up for air.

Brick had to laugh at Buttercup. Her hair was, or course, wet, so it clung to her face. Her eyes were blazing in the fury that he had become so accustomed to and came to love.

Brick smiled at her, catching Buttercup off guard. Her eyes softened, but the anger was still there. Brick gestured for her to held her breath, which she did. Gently pushing her back under, Brick kissed her lightly, holding her close to him. The tension is her shoulders softened, and she kissed him back as lightly as Buttercup knew how.

Later, when they arrived home, Buttercup took a shower first. When she came out, she noticed that Brick was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at some work.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup asked, curiosity clear in her voice.

Brick turned to smile at her.

"Your homework."


	4. Girlfriend

AN: Listen to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne while reading this!

Please vote on my poll for the next oneshot!

I NEED SOMEONE TO FANGIRL ABOUT BRICKERCUP WITH PLEASE PM ME!

**I own nothing but the plot. (ESPECIALLY THE SONG)**

* * *

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**  
**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**  
**Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend**

Buttercup was fuming. Across the room, sitting in Brick's lap, was Berserk. HER Brick! The skank was running her hand up and down his arm while planting kisses on his neck. Buttercup restrained herself, although she wanted to go over there and rip that bitch's extensions out. Her and Berserk had never liked each other. Their personalities clashing mixed with natural a cattiness caused an onslaught of insult to be exchanges whenever the two were to close paths. To be honest, Buttercup has no idea why Brick's even with her. Buttercup would make SUCH a better girlfriend. And now was her time to prove it to him.

**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend**

Buttercup was never shy when it came to showing just how much she wanted the red ruff. And boy, did she want him. She wanted all of him, and she was going to get him. Fuck that ginger bitch.

**You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?**

Brick was delicious. His red eyes were cool and mysterious. His hair was long, and Buttercup wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through the auburn locks. Usually, most of the time in class, Buttercup would think of him. Her little fantasies, most of them mature, would play out in her mind as she conjured up ways to get rid of Berserk.

**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

Buttercup knew that Brick wanted her too. She saw it in his eyes every time she would strut by. His eyes following her form, traveling down her body before finally making eye contact. When their eyes met, his held desire, with a hint of amusement. Buttercup loved it. Berserk tried her hardest to get Brick's attention back on her, but when Buttercup came along, he was gone.

**She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**

Including being nauseating and annoying in general, Berserk didn't even treat Brick right. She was clingy, and whenever Brick was alone with someone else, she flipped shit. Going through his phone, driving by his house, this girl did it all Ha. If only she knew that it was too late. Brick was hooked on the Puff. Everybody knew it, too. Her sisters, his brothers, everyone. So, why not make it official?

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know its not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again**

Brick got a certain look in his eyes when he talked to Buttercup. Happiness, amusement, lust. She's seen it all. When she returns his stares with a flirty look of her own, he'll turn away quickly, a light pink blush on his cheeks. Buttercup knows he can't resist her.

**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**

Buttercup wanted to make Brick forget everything about Berserk. Her name, birthday, favorite color. Everything. In its place would be Buttercup. And nothing but. One time, Brick asked her what she wanted for her birthday. When she said she wanted to make Berserk disappear, he laughed, and told her that she could get that for Christmas. He knew it wasn't a joke.

**Cause she's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

Brick was Buttercup's and he knew it too. The sly winks he sends her during class and the causal brushes in the hallway tell it all. They live next door to each other. Did she mention that their windows face each other's? Whenever Basic Bitch comes over, Buttercup would tease him that night whoever Berserk's back was turned. Call her a whore, she didn't care. If you take a man from a whore, it's doing him justice. Buttercup had Brick wrapped around her little finger from the moment she opened her mouth. The red ruff was hers. The green puff was his. It was a match made to be, everyone can see.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
(No way, no way)**

**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend(No way, no way**

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way**

**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, hey hey!**

It finally happened. They broke up. Thank fucking god. Best thing is, Buttercup heard it from Brick himself, as he was ripping of the layers of clothes she had on. Merry Christmas to her!


	5. Dance Turns Hot n' Heavy

**AN: **I finally updated this!

I was searching for prompts, and I combined some to create this!

Please Review and let me know what you think.

This is T, but has some slightly M-rated material. Like, Brickercup would be so damn sexy. It hurts.

If you're still reading this, Please feel free to write some M-rated Brickercup. It would be greatly appreciated.

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

_One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One two._

Buttercup counted beats in her head as music blasted from her stereo. Her body was moving gracefully, if that's even possible with hip hop music.

She was making the moves up as she went, timing each move with un-Buttercup like precision. Dance was the only time that Buttercup felt nothing, but at the same time the most, like herself. Unlike in her daily life, Buttercup used care, precaution, and careful planning in dance.

She didn't know why, but she didn't find beauty in reckless dancing. She didn't like school dances because of this. That wasn't real dancing, it was a bunch of adolescents dry-humping each other while listening to music that would've given their grandparents a heart attack. If that's what they call dancing, then it's screwed.

Buttercup wasn't the only one who thought this way. Her friend, Brick. They had actually first met each other through a dance class. Buttercup was the newbie with an attitude problem, and Brick was the prodigy with a ridiculous amount of patience. It was a match made in hell. For the first couple of months, most of their time was spent arguing, usually with clever insults being shot back and forth. It wasn't until they had to do their first duet that they finally stopped quarreling. They began working for instead of against each other and behold…Perfection.

After their spectacular performance, they began to communicate more. Buttercup apprectiated Brick more and fought with him less, while Brick stopped undermining her and was more playful. It was a match made in heaven. Kind off.

Lately, their 2 year friendship has been making Buttercup feel….strange. Like whenever Brick would put his arm around her or smile in her direction, Buttercup's heart would start beating rapidly, and her face would heat up. While they're practicing is always the worst. Getting so close to the redhead causes more anxiety for the brunette than she would like.

_Or when he takes his shirt off because it's too hot in the studio._

Buttercup had to put her own thoughts on hold because she was becoming too flustered to master the movements.

"Thinking about me?" A familiar voice rang out.

Buttercup nearly collapsed from shock. How the hell did he get in here?

"You left the key in the door." Brick said, waving a silver key in front of her.

"Oh." Buttercup stammered. She knew that she was the color of a fire truck, and she cursed the Ruff for making her feel this way. Here he was, in her bedroom. Not like he hadn't been a million and one times. This one was different.

"Such intelligent words from such a pretty girl." His voice rang, sending shivers up her spine.

Wait. Did he just call her _pretty_? He was just being nice. It was just one of the many expressions he uses that she had never even heard.

"What are you doing here?"

Brick moved from his spot in the doorway, making his way over to her.

"I wanted to see you. Hang out for a bit. I was actually watching for a while." He got closer to her before smirking. "Your form got kind of sloppy towards the end there. We'll have to work on that."

_He was watching! He wanted to see her?_

Warning alarms were going off in Buttercup's head.

"Yea, I got distracted."

"I tend to do that to women." Brick's tone was playful, and he seemed to enjoy making Buttercup stutter and blush.

Even though Buttercup was melting under his calm and confident gaze, she would not allow herself to falter. She was the toughest. What the hell was she doing?

"My distraction had nothing to do with you. I didn't even know you were here. Where would you get that stupid idea?" Buttercup hissed.

Brick walked closer to her, causing Buttercup to take multiple steps backward, eventually hitting the wall on the other side of her room. Her mind made the mental note that no one else was home right now.

"You think I'm stupid, BC? You think I don't notice the way you get flustered when I touch you during the dances?"

Brick's hand was trailing up and down her arm. The other was on the curve of her hip. Buttercup didn't know when, but he was able to keep his knee between her legs as a way to pin here where she is.

"I don't mind the heat in the dance studio. I just wanted to watch your reaction."

The brunette's breathing was heavier, and her mind was reeling.

"What?" She breathed out.

"And to be honest." He continued, ignoring her. "It's pretty hot."

Buttercup couldn't help but notice that Brick had both hands on her hips now, and his grip was more forceful. She couldn't imagine even in her wildest dreams that this would be happening right now.

Brick took one of her hands and lifted her chin up, crimson eyes locking with emerald. Buttercup could see the emotions in his eyes. Some were familiar, calm, controlled, and satisfied. The one she didn't recognize, and the one that scared her the most was the lust that sparkled.

When Brick kissed her, Buttercup stopped thinking. All she could do was kiss his back with the same amount of enthusiasm. Soon, their tongues were battling for dominance, and her hands were wrapped tightly in his red hair. His hands were everywhere as well. It was sending Buttercup's brain into overdrive, but she didn't care.

Brick won the battle, and lightly moved her over to the bed.

Buttercup wrapped her legs around his waist, and tugged forcefully at his shirt. Brick pulled away from her, chuckling before lifting his arms so she could undress him. Buttercup couldn't help but marvel at his body. Like…hot damn.

Connecting their lips once again, Buttercup ran her hands over his chiseled torso, then made her way to his back. Her nails racked down harshly, causing a groan to emit from the redhead. Nibbling on her bottom lip, Brick unbuttoned Buttercup's shirt slowly. This caused the teen to whimper and attempt to do it faster herself. Slapping her hands away, Brick continued. When it was finally strewn across the room, He bit down on her neck roughly, causing Buttercup to squeal. He sucked on the bite, before making his way down her chest, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

Just as he had begun to tug her shorts down, a voice rang out from downstairs.

"Buttercup, we're home!"

"Shit." Buttercup hissed.

Brick smirked at her. Kissed her gently, he whispered in her ear.

"We'll finish what we started next time. I'll see you at the studio."

With that, he left. Taking his shirt with him. Seeing the red piece of fabric clutched in his hand reminded Buttercup that she was half-naked. Throwing on her clothes as fast as she could, she sped downstairs to greet her sisters.

"Blossom is in the kitchen. She decided to start making dinner early." Bubbles chimed when she noticed Buttercup was looked for her elder sister.

"Oh, ok."

"Look what Butch got me!" Bubbles showed Buttercup the necklace that she was currently wearing. It was gold and light blue, making the letter B. Buttercup couldn't help but smile. She was happy that her sister had found someone to make her happy.

"Um…Buttercup?"

"Yea?"

"Are you ok, you look really flustered?"

"Um, yea, I'm fine. Great, actually. It's been a fantastic day. Yes it has," Buttercup rambled, causing Bubbles to raise an eyebrow. She had to get out of there.

"Is that a hickie?"

Buttercup couldn't leave the room fast enough. Sure enough, when she looked in the bathroom mirror, she saw a hickie the size of goddamn Texas adorning her skin.

She was going to kill him. As soon as her face no longer resembles his eyes.


	6. Sisterly Ordeal

**AN: **Hello!

Here is a small oneshot for today!

I hope you all enjoy! Please leave reviews as to what you think!

Thanks!

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"I fucking hate you!" Buttercup screamed.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" Blossom shrieked back, following Buttercup as she stomped towards the door to their house.

"You're not my goddamn mother, leader girl. I'm my own fucking person. You think you could boss me around like you're God? Well, I have some fucking news for you! You're not, and you don't own me."

Buttercup's temper was at its full height right now. You see, Buttercup had gotten suspended today. Why? She was defending her piece of weak shit sister who was currently crying in the corner, watching her two older sisters go at it. This would have to be their biggest fight ever. And they've had a lot. It wasn't even like Buttercup had been irrational. A couple of twig-bitches on the cheerleading squad had made fun of Bubbles. They teased her, calling her things like 'flat-chested fairy' and 'Powerpuke Girl.'

Buttercup, being the best goddamn sister she could be, stood up for the twerp. Before long, Buttercup's fist was tattooed on the girl's face, and she was suspended for two weeks. It didn't faze her. At lease those bitches were put into place. Shame though. Their plastic surgeons were going to be pissed. Blossom, however, went through the fucking roof. Why? Because that ungrateful bitch ratted her out without even giving Buttercup warning. So, Buttercup was not prepared for the shitstorm that she had walked into when she arrived home.

When she first walked through the door, everything seemed normal. However, Buttercup did not miss the way Bubbles had avoided her gaze, or how the professor had went down to his lab immediately. When she had demanded to know what was going on, Sister Mary Blossom appeared, ranting and raving. Passing this off as normal, since it was, Buttercup didn't pay much attention to it. One of Blossom's accusations had caught Buttercup's ear the wrong way, though. Not a god idea.

"You are the most irresponsible, selfish, and stupidly impulsive person I have ever met!" Blossom had hissed. That insult seemed awfully specific, so Buttercup questioned her.

"What the hell are you bitching about?" Buttercup asked.

"What do you think?" Blossom screeched, obviously pissed at her question. "You got suspended for two weeks for beating up a classmate! Bubbles told me."

"So? They were being bitches to her. I was defending her. I'm sorry for being a good fucking sister." Turning to the traitor, Buttercup had snarled at her.

"Really? Wow Bubbles, I'm so fucking _sorry _for sticking up for you. Maybe if you weren't such a whiny bitch baby, you would get teased less. Ever think of that?"

Of course, Bubbles started blubbering. Buttercup didn't give a shit, she did this to herself.

"Look what you've done! You are so _STUPID_!"

* * *

That made Buttercup snap, and here they were now, Buttercup snarling at her sister.

"You know what? Fuck you all." Buttercup stomped out of the door, Blossom shouting behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"None of your fucking concern. Don't look for me."

With that, Buttercup flew off, ignoring Blossom's demands and Bubble's cried to come back. Fuck them.

As she flew above the clouds, Buttercup tried to keep her temper down. The last thing this town needed was her going on a rampage.

The teen knew that the only way to let go of her anger was to find a release for it.

* * *

Flying down to the Townsville gym, Buttercup noticed that it wasn't completely empty like she hoped it would be. No, there was someone there.

That someone would be Brick Jojo. Punching the bag rapidly, his hands wrapped and looked hotter than Buttercup honestly could've imagined. He was shirtless, his shirt thrown over the benches, and his was sweating slightly. Hot. Looking away from the Rowdyruff, Buttercup saw him as a way to release her anger.

"Are you going to just stand there?" A husky voice rang in her ears. Looking back at him, Buttercup noticed that he had stopped hitting, and was staring at her.

"I need a release." Buttercup said, bluntly.

Confusion passed through Brick's face so quickly that you wouldn't have even seen it unless you paid close attention.

Nodding at her, Brick gestured to the bag he had been punching.

"Have at it, I'm leaving soon anyway."

Making her way over, Buttercup began hitting. Each time her fist made contact with the bag, she felt her anger melt away, replaced by determination.

* * *

"Bad day?"

Oh, he was still here?

"Yea, something like that." Buttercup said. She knew her answer was short, but she didn't care. She may no longer be furious, but she didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"I can tell. Your posture is awful. Offensive, really."

"Shut the fuck up."

Walking back over to her, he stopped the bag. Buttercup continued to punch it, pissed that she couldn't move it with him holding it.

"Talk to me."

"No."

"Studies show that it's a lot easier to focus when your mind is less heavy." Brick pointed out.

Fucking nerd.

"I so don't fucking give a shit. Now move."

"No" He mocked.

"Fine. My sister's an ungrateful baby and the other is a crazy bitch."

"What happened?"

Buttercup explained the story to him. The entire time, her hits were better and better.

When she was finished, Brick looked thoughtful.

"Well, it was a stupid idea."

Oh, yea. He was Blossom's fucking counterpart.

"But, I think you did the right thing."

Buttercup paused her shots.

"What? Really?"

Brick nodded. "Absolutely. I may not have handled it in that particular fashion, but at the end of the day, family comes first. You did the right thing."

"I didn't care about doing the right thing.

Brick smiled.

"I know, but that just shows that you do it subconsciously."

"Why the hell are you still here? And talking to me." Buttercup was getting defense now. He was way to close for comfort.

"Because…" Brick began.

"You're hot when you're pissed. I thought I'd stick around."

Brick didn't even have time to blink before she punched him.


	7. Drabbles and Headcannons

**AN: **Here are some Drabbles and Headcannons of Brickercup.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN MY HEADCANNONS I HAVE MILLIONS MORE!**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**Drabbles**

**Hot and Cold**

Brick was cold. In his icy attitude, his 'to himself' conduct. Even in his thoughts. Buttercup was hot. Her hotheadedness, her stubborn attitude. Everything about her was heat. Neither of them often look at how different they really are.

When Buttercup argues, she opens herself up. When Brick does, he closes in on himself. Buttercup's all about cursing and insulting him. She fights with impulse. Brick just simply stars at her with a cold expression on his face. His comebacks are rare, but he will tell her the truth. No exaggerations, no fabricating the truth. No, he tells her everything she doesn't want to hear.

She could tell when Brick shuts down. It feels ten degrees colder in the room. Brick can tell when she opens herself up to him. His body feels warmer. No matter how different they are, they work. When all is said and done, they lay together, her body pressed against his, their legs intertwined, and for once, they are warm.

**Drunk**

Brick and Buttercup have very different ways of handling their alcohol. You see, Buttercup is used to drinking. She enjoys pissing off her older sister, and that's how she got into it. Over the years, her tolerance levels had gotten higher and she can really handle her alcohol. Brick, on the other hand, can't. He used to hate even the smell of it. He remembers how Butch would stumble in the front door, looked goofier than ever. He saw how alcohol brought out the extremes in people. That wasn't something he wanted.

The first time Buttercup had gotten Brick wasted, it was a total accident. She had no idea that the punch was spiked when she gave it to him, since she didn't feel any effect from it, being a superhero and all who had drank before. So, when she saw Brick stumble around, more playful and happy than Buttercup had ever seen him, she knew something was wrong.

After waking up with a hangover, Brick was pissed. It took Buttercup about a whole day to get him to forgive her. Now, whenever someone mentioned drinking, Buttercup would stifle a laugh and Brick would raise an eyebrow, remembering the events of that night.

**Affection**

Both the Ruff and Puff have different ways of showing their affection for one another. Brick showed his love with his mind. He told Buttercup about his feeling for her, and over the years, Buttercup's doubts had melted away. In the beginning of their relationship, Buttercup was a firm believer in 'actions speak louder than words.' She didn't believe Brick was being truthful, because he felt with his mind. His calculating, genius mind.

Buttercup, on the other hand, showed her affection physically. When she gave her body to Brick, it was because she loved him. He knew it too. Unlike Buttercup, Brick understood that they proved their love differently. That was ok with him. Whether it was mind or body, their love for each other was the same, and nothing could change that.

* * *

**Brickercup Headcannons**

**-**Brick's favorite season is Winter, Buttercup's is Summer

-Buttercup makes a habit of taking his hat.

-Buttercup has tons of his shirts from when he "stays over" (wiggles eyebrows)

-After much begging from Buttercup, Brick got a tattoo of four birds to match hers (divergent, anyone?)

-When Buttercup wants to get Brick fired up, she always insults his intelligence

-Buttercup doesn't feel that she is pretty or smart because people are always praising Bubbles or Blossom. On the extremely rare occasion when she voices these insecurities, Brick always makes her feel so great about herself and showers her with affection.(which is rare for humanity because Brick is one stone cold motherfucker)

-Buttercup and Brick have two animals. A black cat and a golden retriever. Named Dawn and Dusk.

-Buttercup loves horror movies, and although Brick doesn't admit it, he does too.

-When they first 'got together', it a purely physical relationship. Like, all they did was screw around. Once they released all the built up sexual tension, they began to like each other more and more

-Brick and Buttercup often have playful arguments that result in Buttercup screaming at him and Brick standing there smirking.

-Their biggest fight happened when Butch had hurt Bubbles. Their anger had resulted in half the town being destroyed and them breaking up. They went months without speaking to each other, both being hostile to everyone around them and closed off. Hell, even Butch and Bubbles were just like…WTF? They avoided each other, and tried to get over each other by dating other people. When Buttercup saw Brick with Berserk, she threw her out the third floor window. When Brick saw Buttercup with Mitch, he threw poor Mitch through three walls and outside into a bush. After all of that, they decided to swallow their pride and make up. Leading to a lot of awesome make up sex sooo yeah.

-Buttercup's favorite flavor cake is red velvet, and Brick loves anything mint flavored.

-They aren't holiday people, and so they sit in the corner during large gatherings, insulting the cheery ones and complaining to each other.

-When they go out places, many of the waitresses/bartenders/everyone flirts with Brick. Most times, he doesn't immediately tell them to back the hell up because he finds it hot when Buttercup is all fired up.

-Their favorite non-sexual activity is to gaze at the stars. It reminds them that even though one day could be shitty, the stars will always will come out, meaning there will always be another day, and your actions did not affect the entire universe.

-When they first fought each other as enemies, it was one hell of an experience. They were both so used to how their counterparts fight that they fucked each other up pretty badly. Both impressed by how the other did, they mixed it up every now and then when they're looking for a challenge.

-Buttercup taught Brick how to ride a skateboard, and he taught her how to play chess.

-Brick tells Buttercup she's beautiful when she is looking at herself in the mirror.

-At one point, Buttercup assumed that Brick liked Blossom because of how normal, smart, and similar she was to him. Brick had scoffed and said that he loved Buttercup for who she was, and besides, it wouldn't be nearly as much fun to date himself in chick form.

* * *

**AN: **Completed!

Again, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SOME MORE OF MY HEADCANNONS (OR, SHOULD I WRITE A ONESHOT/FULL STORY)

Thanks!


	8. All of Me

**AN: **Hello Again!

As many of you may know, Fanficiton's Doc Manager is not working. I have found a solution! Go into a Doc Manager that you have already used, and copy-n-paste your story into there...and voila!

I have some headcannons in the beginning, but an actual story this time.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN MY UM...(look around nervously) _M-RATED_ BRICKERCUP HEADCANNONS, CUZ I HAVE A LOT.**

**I own nothing besides the plot.**

* * *

1) Buttercup was itty-bitty hands compared to Bricks.

2) They like it rough.

3) Buttercup secretly loves poetry. She sometimes steals some of Brick's poetry books. He pretends not to notice because he knows she'll stop. Buttercup always wonders why there seem to be new books all the time. She also writes some of her own in a journal that she keeps under her bed. Buttercup doesn't allow Brick to read it, but he sneak glances sometimes when he sees her writing in it.

4) Neither of them like to celebrate their birthday. Brick's siblings make a big deal in order to annoy the hell out of him, while the girls do it because they want Buttercup to feel like the center of attention for a day.

5) When Brick gets angry, all hell breaks loose. He doesn't often, but I want you to imagine the other RR's and PP's reactions when angry combines. He may seem like a composed leader, but piss him off enough, he'll kill you.

6) A guy once hit Buttercup. Brick broke both his arms and his nose before dangling him off of the Eiffel tower and threatening him. He moved as soon as he got better.

7) Both Buttercup and Brick have necklaces with B on them. Brick's has a gold outer and green inner, while Buttercup's has a silver lining with red inner.

8) Buttercup turns into a fucking Bubbles 2.0 around animals. Brick finds it cute, and becomes more playful for a while.

9) Whenever Brick meets somebody, he analyzes them. Tries to find a flaw in their speech, and tries to decode their weaknesses.

10)50 Shade of Grey, Brickercup version. imagine it.

* * *

**[Verse]**

** What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**

"MCR is better than listening to fucking Beethoven." Buttercup snarled. Brick couldn't help but smirk at her attitude. She was always like this, especially with music. When the redhead has said that classical was better than her favorite bands, she threw a goddamn fir. Throwing her wit in his face, Buttercup gestured enthusiastically from the passenger seat, desperate to make her point. Brick honestly enjoyed hearing Buttercup's display of debating skills. It was hot.

"I don't think so, Butters."

**What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

"What are you thinking?'

"Why do you want to know?"

They were sitting on couches opposite each other, studying for their upcoming test. At least, Brick was. Buttercup had been watching him, deep in concentration. After a while of his nose being buried in the textbook, Brick looked up at her. He smiled, which was rare because he usually smirks. Instead of looking away again like Buttercup thought he would, he kept his eyes trained on her face.

"I just what to know what the hell you're thinking, ok"

He smirked this time.

"I'm thinking abouth how cute it is that you don't think I notice you staring at me."

** [Bridge]  
My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

Brick must be out of his mind. Really, he must be bat-shit bonkers. _Buttercup? _What the fuck was he thinking? That's right, he wasn't. He wasn't fucking thinking when he slammed the smaller fierce girl into the locker and kissed her. It was in the heat of the moment, the thrill of their argument. He wasn't in it. She was crazy. And he was out of his damn mind.

**[Chorus]  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh**

**[Verse]  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**

"You're beautiful." Brick whispers as he catches her looking at herself in the mirror for too long. Through tear stained eyes, she locked eyes with him. For once in their relationship, she could read what was in his eyes. Honesty.

**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse**

Buttercup resisted the urge to cry out in pain when the hideous monster slammed her into the side of a building. She knew that her body would heal, but holy shit her body was hurting. As she saw the monster coming closer to her, Buttercup tried frantically to pull her arm out of the rubble. As the creature neared, she became panicked. Just before it was about to finish her off, a dark red beam shot above her, slamming into the thing. Both crashed into the building opposite the one Buttercup was currently crushed under. She couldn't see anything, but a few moments later, she heard rushed footsteps approaching.

"Buttercup?"

Buttercup's mouth dropped open. Where the fuck did he come from? He's a Rowdyruff. And…..why did he save her?

"Why did you save me?

The figure who had saved her emerged. He looked every bit like the perfection that she was so used to seeing with her sister. The only thing was that his red cap was practically dangling off of him.

"Why did you save me?"

Brick smirked at her, a normal occurrence.

"Then who would I fight?"

"Blossom?"

"No." Brick shrugged, offering a hand. Allowing him to help her up, Buttercup tried hard to make eye contact with him. Which was hard, since he was a goddamn giant.

"Too easy."

** My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you**

Brick's ears rang as Berserk chatted his ear off, talking about shit he couldn't be bothered to care about. He doesn't even know why he agreed to date the bitch. Oh wait, he does know. Glancing over at the Puff table, his fists clenched. Fucking Mitch. Sitting with Buttercup, his arm around her shoulders. Brick was not usually the jealous type that was Buttercup. But, seeing her with that fuckup sparked something inside him. He was going to wring that kid's neck. Buttercup turned to look at him, feeling his eyes on her. She winked at him, causing Brick to narrow his eyes dangerously. Oh yea, it's fucking on.

**[Bridge]  
My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

**[Chorus]  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you,oh  
Give me all of you**

**[Bridge]  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard**

Buttercup sobbed into Brick's chest, feeling as if the world had crashed down on her. He was whispering comforting words into her ear, holding her tightly to him. She wasn't even bawling for reason that he things. It's because of good she feels with him. She felt safe, beautiful, and confident. With him, she could take down all of her barriers. That's why he can't know. She can't tell him, he'll never look at her the same way. He won't love her anymore. He can't ever know about the marks lining her wrists, covered by the bandages she wears for karate. He can't know the pain she sufferers, and the daily rejection from the people she cares about. He can't know the truth. Brick can only know that she cries, not why.

**[Chorus]  
Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you**

**I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohh**

Red and green, Impatient and Practical, smart and sarcastic. They were the leader and the fighter. But they worked. Blending together into a christams-colored mixture, they were Brickercup.

* * *

**AN: **Fin!

Please leave a review if you can, as I really appreciate them.

**Special thanks to:**

i am LolaBelle

Lys Dis

Butchercup

* * *

I also doing a fanfiction exchange with the amazing Butchercup! Feel free to PM me if you might want to do one with me!

Also, check out 'the extras'. That is the story I cam currently working on most.

Thanks!


	9. M-Rated Brickercup Headcannons

**AN: **Hey! So, some of you requested more headcannons, so I gave you tons of them. Here's the thing...they're M Rated. _DON'T LOOK AT ME! (BLUSHES)_

**PLEASE TAKE CAUTION EVERY ONE OF THESE IS M RATED AND I'M PUTTING WARNINGS UP SO YOU ALL DON'T GET PISSED OFF. DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT. (IT DOESN'T MATTER YOUR AGE, JUST WHAT YOU CAN HANDLE)**

**To everyone, I'm so sorry.**

**I own nothing but the sexy time headcannons.**

* * *

-They have pretty rough sex. Buttercup has made a habit of digging her nails into Brick's skin and back, so now, he has tons of scratch marks. His brothers never fail to tease him about it.

-When they first started interacting, their relationship was purely physical. Bang, then one would leave. It helped get rid of the pent up sexual frustration they developed whenever they fought each other and whenever Brick tutored her.

-Buttercup may be the 'screw me or I'm leaving' type of girlfriend, but Brick is definably more dominant.

-Brick goes down on Buttercup often. She was hesitant about it at first, since she only had sex like….twice before him.

-Speaking of the last one, Buttercup had no idea what she was doing with those other guys when she finally got a slice of Brick. When they first had sex, she came like 4 times. Dick game on point. Seriously though, Brick doesn't play around. Ruff's got game.

-Buttercup blows him from under the desks in the school library. Brick has to remember to keep it down.

-Brick bites Buttercup quite a lot as well. She often ends up with hickies and some small bruises, which she thinks is hot.

-They do it a lot. It's like a pastime of theirs.

-Brick is more responsible than Buttercup when it comes down to safe sex. Buttercup would be so horny that she would be reckless, but Brick handled his shit.

-When they have sex, it's mainly about dominance and submission. Who can manipulate the other person at their most vulnerable? Brick uses his mind, Buttercup uses her body.

-While it may not seem like it, both are very loving towards each other during the ummm….doing.

-Buttercup is often self-conscious about how many girls Brick's been with. He tells her many times that he loves _her _and no matter how many girls he's been with, they would never compare to her.

-Debating is a turn on for both of them. By the end of it, they are making out and ripping each other's clothes off.

-Buttercup has worn red lace underwear for Brick.

-Another turn on for them is when the other one is concentrating. Buttercup bites her lip, while Brick's face is so seriously handsome that Buttercup can't help but jump him.

-Buttercup finds it hot when Brick is angry'annoyed/irritated.

-Brick kisses Buttercup in the same places as where he bites her.

-Brick and Buttercup curse a lot during sex as well. Buttercup much more so than Brick.

-Brick's smirk is also a turn on for BC.

-Brick's abs

-Brick

-Ya know how BC can roll her tongue? Yeaaaaaaaa. Imagine the possibilities. Probably bring some weakling like Mitch to tears.

-Brick's the first guy BC ever given head to.

-Brick is also the first guy that Buttercup has felt emotionally attached to. However, it took a while for that feeling to develop. The first time she realized that she loved him was right before they were about to do it. She became extremely nervous and tried to leave. Brick made her stay and talked thing out with her!

-When Blossom found out that Buttercup was seeing Brick, she decided against scolding her, and instead left some birth control pills (which BC was too scared to buy in fear someone would see and tell) on her nightstand with a note saying: "Be careful, BC. As long as you're happy."

-Buttercup has a high pitched moan that she's embarrassed about, whole Brick has an incredibly deep one.

-Buttercup wears his shirts in the morning, and Brick just wears his boxers. (which are red)

-One time, bubbles walked in on them. Not having sex, but they were throwing each other's clothes across the room. Bubbles was scarred.

-Buttercup makes a habit of ripping Brick's shirts instead of taking them off. He doesn't mind, the less barriers between them, the better.

-Brick pins her to walls, lockers, floors. Everywhere, even if he just wants to make out with her.

-Buttercup blushes a lot and become flustered afterwards, something that Brick finds adorable.

-In public, they are always touching each other. Whether it be holding hands, or BC sitting on his lap, they have to have contact with the other person.

-Brick loves to make her beg.

-Buttercup one had to go 2 months without Brick since he was going away with his brothers for a while. He made it up to her when he got back, though. ;)

-Brick hates when people touch his hair. Buttercup is the only one who is allowed to. She nearly rips the shit out, though.

-Sometimes Buttercup would skip class when he has a free block. She'll just come up to him and be like 'fuck me'. He makes her say please, which pisses her off, but he allows her to drag him to the nearest bathroom/janitor closet.

-They'll do it anywhere. Shower, floor, bed, couches, classrooms.

-Their powers make the whole experience 10x better.

-Do you remember the whole thing with the necklaces they have? Yea, it jiggles around when they're frick frackin.

-Brick sometimes compliments her under his breath, and that makes her hella embarrassed.

-While their siblings fight each other, they go off somewhere and do it.

-Brick one handcuffed Buttercup to his bed when she was being a bitch. (he didn't rape her or anything, it was consensual)

-Brick hates how much Buttercup could turn him on in such a short time.

-Buttercup does everything in her power to get those first groans out of him. From then, he's gone.

-Her seduction usually included straddling him while he's busy and just grinding into him. That usually does the trick.

-He seduces her by whispering some dirty shit into her ear while she's doing something. Sexual things are the only things that can make Buttercup flustered.

- They don't roleplay much. It's usually dirty banter turned hot n' heavy.

-Buttercup's jealousy gets him though the day. (he never fails to make sure that she knows how important she is to him, though)

-Brick's jealousy is Buttercup's favorite thing in the world, since it is so hard to get him to that point.

And finally:

-They always cum together at least one.

* * *

**AN: **I can't tell you guys how strange it was to write some of these. I wanted to write an M-Rated Brickercup story, but I don't think my skills are high enough to pull it off. Dirty Brickercup must be done right.

Sooo, let me know what you though of the mess you just read.

Thanks!


	10. According To You, You Belong With Me

**AN: **Hello!

Here I have not one but TWO songfics to celebrate the tenth chapter! The first is requested by Lys Dis.

I DO TAKE REQUESTS. IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT, THEN PM ME FOR REQUESTS. IF NOT, THEN PUT THEM IN A REVIEW.

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**According to You**

**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless **

**I can't do anything right**

**According to you I'm difficult, hard to please**

**Forever changing my mind**

"You're such a fucking idiot." Butch snarled at her. They were at his house, screaming at each other like they usually do.

"And you're a fucking dick but do I mention that every five minutes!" Buttercup hissed back at him, feeling a headache coming on from the constant fighting.

**I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time**

"You really think you look good in that? Butch eyes traveled up and down Buttercup, lips curling into a snarl...again.

"Do you really think your damn face looks good any day?" Buttercup tried to mask her hurt with attitude. It seems like that's all she does.

**Even if it would save my life**

**According to you, according to you**

She doesn't know when they became like this. It started as playful arguments every now and then. It soon escalated to the point where they wanted nothing more than to hurt each other.

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**

**He can't get me out of his head**

**According to him I'm funny, irresistible**

**Everything he ever wanted**

"I love you."

Buttercup felt her heart stop as those three words left his mouth. The three words, eight letters that she never hears.

"I love you too."

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**

**So baby tell me what I got to lose**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

"Ugh, I look terrible." Buttercup was looking at herself in the mirror, turning back and forth.

"No you don't. You look just as great as you always do."

**According to you**

**According to you I'm boring, I'm moody**

**And you can't take me any place**

**According to you I suck at telling jokes**

**'Cause I always give it away**

"I was just kidding, BC! Can't you take a fucking joke?"

"You called me fat!"

"Well, look how much food you're eating."

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span**

**You're the boy who puts up with that**

**According to you, according to you**

"I can't believe I am able to put up with you."

"Put up with me? Please, I put up with your bullshit all the time and I don't get any credit for it."

She swears, one of these days she'll kill this asshole.

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**

**He can't get me out of his head**

**According to him I'm funny, irresistible**

**Everything he ever wanted**

"I was thinking about you today."

"Do you do that often?"

"Lately, a lot more than I should."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, since you're my brother's girlfriend."

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**

**So baby tell me what I got to lose**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

**According to you**

**I need to feel appreciated**

**Like I'm not hated, oh no**

**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**

**It's too bad, you're making me decide**

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

Brick chuckled at her bluntness.

"I appreciate your honesty."

**But according to me you're stupid, you're useless**

**You can't do anything right**

"You're a fucking asshole, and I hate you."

"Where the fuck did this come from?"

"Years of putting up with your trash."

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**

**He can't get me out of his head**

**According to him I'm funny, irresistible**

**Everything he ever wanted**

Buttercup sobbed into Brick's chest.

"He made me feel like such shit."

Brick sighed.

"That's my brother for you."

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**

**Baby tell me what I got to lose**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

**According to you, you you**

**According to you, you you**

**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless**

**I can't do anything right**

"Don't leave me."

"No, not now, not ever."

"Thank you."

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

Buttercup watched from her window as Brick paced his bedroom, phone pressed to his ear. She figures that he's arguing with Blossom again. While Buttercup had laughed at his inappropriate joke at lunch today, Blossom was furious. She could only guess that the redhead is tearing him a new ass right now.

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

"_Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it  
But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all  
And we crawl, And we crawl, And we crawl! you be my detonator"_

MCR blasted from Buttercup's headphones. It always seemed to help her calm down. Hearing a tap next to her, Buttercup turned to see Brick who was looking at her. She has no idea why the two apartments were so close together, but in some ways, she was grateful.

She watched as Brick picked up his whiteboard and marker. It was the way they communicated.

**Song?**

Picking up her own board, Buttercup scribbled a reply.

**Na Na Na, My Chemical Romance**

Brick smiled at her before writing again.

**Sing, My Chemical Romance**_  
_

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**

**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day**

**When you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Buttercup watched from the sidelines as the cheerleaders came out to do their routine. Dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, the only reason why she was here was because Brick was on the football team. Eyeing the cheerleader's short skirts and high ponytails, Buttercup wondered how Brick could be into girls like that. Especially the Type A Blossom.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me, you belong with me**

Sometimes, Buttercup felt like screaming. Why couldn't he see that she was right there in front of him? She felt like she was forever waiting to be noticed.

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**

**Hey, isn't this easy?**

Buttercup's head was leaning on Brick's shoulder, and she was trying to breathe due to laughing so hard. These were the best moments. When they just got the chance to hang out and enjoy each other's company. It would be great if it was this way all the time.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**

**Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**

Brick's smile could blind people. Buttercup felt honored to see it. Unfortunately, she didn't see it as often as she used to when Brick was single. Now, he was mostly serious. At least until Buttercup coaxed a grin out of him.

**She wears high heels,**

**I wear sneakers**

**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for**

**Has been here the whole time**

Blossom strutted down the hallway, heels clicking as she made her way to the advanced Calculus classroom. Brick's class. Perfect Bitch. Straight A's, debate club, cheer captain, she was everything at this school. She went with Brick so well it hurt the green puff.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know?**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

"Are you coming to Homecoming?"

"No way, you know I hate dances."

"Come on…for me?"

Buttercup felt her heart sink.

"Fine. But you have to save me a dance."

"I promise."

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're**

**about to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**

Buttercup remembers that night clearly. Brick showed up at her front door, looking worn. He had just gotten into a major fight with Blossom, and need someone to talk to. When the brunette saw how beat down he was, she tried to get him to laugh in order to ease the pain. He started feeling better little by little. At the end of the night, he hugged her. A little too long for friends.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

Buttercup looked at her closet. There was only one dress in there. It was the one her mother had bought for her, much to the teen's dismay. It was green, with a V neckline and Stain style. Putting it on, it outlined her curves nicely, as went down to about her knees. Curling her hair, Buttercup let it fall in ringlets. Putting on short green heels to match her dress along with a necklace and earrings, she thought she looked good.

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time, how could you not know?**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

"You look beautiful."

Startled, Buttercup spun around to see Brick standing there, looking handsome as ever. Not knowing how to respond to his compliment, she responded the best way she knew how.

"You look like shit."

Brick laughed, smiling down at her from his tall height.

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me?**

**You belong with me.**

"Where is Blossom?"

Brick's smile dropped, and Buttercup wished she hadn't brought it up.

"We broke up."

Buttercup tired not to let the joy show on her face.

"Don't look so excited." The smile reappeared, and he enveloped the smaller girl in a hug.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just as happy as you are."


	11. What is Brick, Buttercup, Brickercup?

**AN: **Here is a super short Brickercup thing that I wrote this morning.

Sorry that it's so short.

* * *

**BRICK**

**B**rains

**R**owdyruff

**I**ntelligent

**C**alculating

**K**nowing

**BUTTERCUP**

**B**roken

**U**npredictable

**T**roublesome

**T**hreatening

**E**dgy

**R**ebellious

**C**unning

**U**nderappreciated

**P**owerpuff

**BRICKERCUP**

**B**reathtaking

**R**acy

**I**mpulsive

**C**omplex

**K**iller

**E**xhilarating

**R**ivals

**C**ombat

**U**npredictable

**P**owerful


	12. Arguments and Amusement, and The Stars

**AN: **Hello again!

Here is the latest chapter! I hope you all have been enjoying my small stories and such here.

A review would be greatly appreciated! Also, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!

**If you do review, include what you think of Brickercup after reading. Have I made you a shipper? (OR NAH) Also, what should I do next? Songfic, Drabbles, Headcannons, Oneshot, Etc?**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"**Arguments and Amusement" **

"_Do you always have to be so cruel with your arguments?" _

"_Do you always have to be such an ass?"_

Brick and his girlfriend were currently fighting. Well, more like Buttercup is pissed at Brick, while he stands there with a smirk on his face, meeting her jabs with witty comebacks of his own.

The fights appeared to start the same way. The conversation that they would be having would turn into an argument, and then a full blown war of wits. They would go back and forth, Buttercup shouting at Brick while he remains a cool composure, adding a quick comment every now and then. His lack of responses triggered intense anger in Buttercup. She wanted a fight, a reaction, and emotion out of him. Sure, he was more open than he was at the beginning of their relationship, but holy hell, can't he show the emotion that she knows is lying underneath that stone cold mask?

"_It's part of my charm."_

"_You can shove that charm up your ass."_

They started fighting each other more because they felt more comfortable expressing how they felt. However, neither of them saw it that way. Brick saw it as a way to get under Buttercup's skin, which he found more interesting than annoying Blossom. With Buttercup, her face would flush and she would clench her fists, most likely resisting the urge to punch him. It was kind of hot. With Brick, Buttercup wanted a show of emotion. She wanted to see his eyes flash dangerously at her that way they do at other people. Instead, his eyes held amusement. She always wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of him. Call her sadistic or crazy of you want to.

"_I fucking hate you."_

"_No, you don't. You love me."_

"_That's soooo funny."_

"_I find you're denial funny too. Only, I'm not laughing."_

"_Asshole."_

"_I love you too."_

This was how their debacles ended. Brick would stand there, victorious in the grand scheme of it, while Buttercup makes a snide comment and leaves. To them, the best way to say "I love you" is with a thrilling argument. If only they'd recognize that they do this more often than they used to.

* * *

"**The Stars"**

"_Why did you take me out here?"_

"_To show you the stars."_

"_That's a fucking stupid excuse." _

Brick had dragged her all the way out here for this shit?

"_No, really, sit with me."_

"_No way."_

There was no way she was going to sit here looking at damn stars in the middle of the night.

"_Why not?"_

"_Why do you want me to?"_

She always loved challenging him.

"_It helps me."_

"_What the hell are you taking about?"_

Seriously, what the fuck was he on?

"_It helps me feel better."_

"_About what?"_

"_About the world. The stars are a constant, something that is always there. You may not see them every day, but they are there. It reminds me of two different things. One, that no matter what choices, it is not that big of a deal to mess up. The world will still be spinning, life will go on, and the stars will come out. Secondly, it reminds me a lot of the joys in life. You don't always see the good parts in life. You are too busy looking at the clear sky that you are blind to the big picture."_

Buttercup didn't know how to respond to his reasons.

"_Those are some deep thoughts from a criminal."_

Brick chuckled at her response.

"_They are, aren't they?"_

Buttercup watched him gaze up at the sky. She felt her feet carry to where her boyfriend was sitting. Making herself comfortable next to him, she refused to glance at him, for she knew that he had a triumphant smirk on his face. After a few minutes of silent stargazing, he spoke up.

"_Do you know about constellations?"_

"_What are those?"_

"_They're like pictures in the sky outlined by the stars."_

"_Thanks for dumbing it down for me."_

"_You are very welcome."_

Buttercup realized that she had answered his question already just by asking another.

"_Show me."_

"_Show you what?"_

"_The miracle of life. No dumbass, the star-shape things."_

"_Constellations?"_

"_Whatever."_

Smiling at her, he began to point some out. Some were obvious to the brunette, others were not.

"_There is the Big Dipper, Capella, and Hercules."_

"_Who the hell named these and what drugs were they taking?"_

"_Are you really interested?"_

"_No."_

"_Ok then. That's what I thought."_

As he continued to tell her about the stars, Buttercup couldn't help but smile at the calm look on Brick's usually serious face. If this is what made him happy, then she guesses that she can bear it every once in a while.


	13. ABC's of Brickercup, A,B,and C

**AN: **Wow so many views!

Thanks to everyone who has read my many pieces of writing!

I am doing ABC's of Brickercup, 3 per chapter.

The first are obviously A, B, and C. Answer, Battle, and Comfort.

Please leave a review telling me what you think!

**I own nothing besides the plot.**

* * *

**A= Answer**

"I don't get it!" Buttercup wined, throwing down her pencil in a huff.

She hated, no, despised, _loathed _Math. It was nothing but useless rules and exceptions to those bullshit rules. One mistake and you fuck everything up, then you have to go back and redo everything. And that's only is you catch those mistakes. Buttercup can't stand it. Brick likes this kind of shit. He enjoys solving problems, especially if they're difficult. He has an easy time doing them, too. Stupid smart asshole. He was always Mrs. Smith Bitch's favorite. Buttercup was definitely the old hag's least favorite student…ever. The brunette found herself with extra homework and C's, while the redhead was gifted with A's and recommendations. Her and Brick weren't even in the same class. He was advanced, she was dumbass. Oh, sorry…._regulars_.

"Do you want me to explain it to you?" Brick asked, looking up from his own complicated ass work.

"No! I don't want to do this shit at all!" She snapped back, feeling irritated that she has to rely on him for help. She hated admitting how smart her boyfriend was. It appeases his ego too much.

"Let me help you. You can be done faster." Buttercup could practically hear the smirk that was on his face, even when it is buried in a textbook. She was tempted to tell him to fuck off, but she hated math more than she hated him being right. Not by much, though.

"Fine. What the fuck ever." She snarled, sinking even lower into her seat. Who invented this shit anyway?

Brick stood up and walked over to her, leaning down to see her paper.

"Well, for this one, you have to use the Pythagorean Theorem." He said, as if she knew what he meant.

What the fuck?

"The what?"

"Pythagorean theorem. A² + B² = C². You plug the numbers in, and solve for the hypotenuse."

Buttercup's head hurt from all of this fucking math. When Brick saw that she was confused, he took her pencil and did some problems out for her, explaining each step slowly. Little by little, she began to understand it, thankful that he was as smart as he is. Again, she doesn't want to tell him that.

"Do you understand it now?"

Nodding, Buttercup blushed as he kissed her cheek. She wasn't used to affection, especially form Brick.

"Good." Walking back to his seat, Brick picked up his books once again.

Focusing back on her paper, Buttercup got into some trouble in the 'Difficult' section. It was a weird ass problem, as she couldn't just plug in all the numbers.

"Wait….what's the answer to this one?"

Looking up from his work, Brick looked at where her finger was pointing.

"You have to find it. It won't always be right in front of you. That's math."

"Fuck math. Where'd you find it?"

Brick smirked at her, meaning there was no way in hell he was going to make this easy.

"It wouldn't be difficult if I told you the answer, now would it?"

No, it wouldn't. That's the fucking point, Brick!

"Oh yea thank you very fucking much."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**B= Battle**

Buttercup winced as she crashed through a building. What building it was, she didn't know and she didn't care. All she could feel at that moment was pain. Why was she fighting someone other than her counterpart? Oh yea, because he fucking attacked her first. When Brick slammed his fist into her stomach, the others looked on in shock. Usually, the Puffs and Ruffs went with their counterparts. They knew how each other thinks, react, and fight. Lately, they had been swapping each other out. So, for Buttercup and Brick to be fighting each other meant that a shitstorm was currently going on.

Spitting out blood, Buttercup stumbled to her feet as Brick came into view. Clothes ripped and scratch marks adorning his handsome face, he looked as though he had been thrown into a building. Oh wait, he was. Smug, Buttercup got into an offensive stance, ready to attack him. He suddenly smirked, throwing her slightly off guard.

"Why do you keep fighting me? Go back to Blossom." She snarled.

"I enjoy fighting you. It's different. You think differently than your sister."

"No fucking duh, we're different people. I'm the better fighter, though."

His smirk never left as he responded.

"I beg to differ. You're weak in a way. Acting out of anger only leads to defeat."

Buttercup's temper flared. How dare he insult her battle skills!

"Fuck you! You don't know anything!"

She then charged at him, kicking him swiftly into the building opposite them. Following him, Buttercup taunted him.

"How's that for weak?"

Wiping the blood from his bottom lip, he chuckled.

"I just wanted to see how you fight. Let's go Butterbitch."

As they fought, Buttercup found herself getting more exhausted than she ever was with Butch. Brick skillfully avoided her attacks, meeting each punch with ten of his own. His moves were calculated, clashing with her impulsive ones.

"You're getting tired because you are not recognizing how I fight. Stop thinking about your own attacks and focus on your opponents."

"I'm not tired and I don't need your fucking help."

"Sure you aren't."

They continued to battle. Buttercup decided to watch some of his attacks, and in turn, she was able to get more hit in. Hearing Blossom's command for them to leave, she moved away from Rowdyruff.

"You took my advice. Good."

"I didn't take your fucking advice, you just aren't as good as you think you are."

Smirking, Brick flew closer to her. Buttercup, not wanting to back down, stood her ground until he was right in front of her.

"I may not be the best, but I'm pretty damn good."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

With that, Brick flew off, leaving Buttercup with a headache. Why would he give her fighting advice and why the hell was it so much work just to keep up with the ass?

Each time Brick and Buttercup fought, he would give smug advice like the piece of shit he is. She began to follow it, and their fights ended on the same level each time. He may be a prick, but damn, he could fight.

* * *

**C= Comfort**

Fuck her boss, Fuck the restaurant, and Fuck her life.

Buttercup gripped the steering wheel as she drive home, her knuckles turning white. She gritted her teeth when someone nearly rear-ended her, resisting the urge to use her powers and beat the hell out of that piece of shit. By the time she had finally pulled into her driveway, she was still fuming. She had the worst day at work today. From her intense boss to the shitty costumers, everything was awful.

Walking into her house, she couldn't help but smile as she spotted her boyfriend on the couch. Books surrounding him, he appeared to be studying. With both young adults in college, it seems like that's all that he does now. He could use a break for her to rant.

Placing her bags down and going over to him, she was greeted with a 'hello.'

"Fuck my life."

Glancing up at her, Brick had an amused look on his face.

"What happened?"

Pacing back and forth, Buttercup began ranting.

"Ok, first, my fucking boss changed my hours and didn't even tell me! Then, he had the nerve to yell at me and dock some of my pay for the week. Who the hell does he think his is? The customers were rude as shit. One lady didn't even tip me because I forgot to give her a spoon for her goddamn soup. Are you fucking kidding me? Also, they are suck fucking slobs. Leaving their shit everywhere. As if I need any more work to do!"

Brick's eyes followed her as she stomped back and forth. He resisted the urge to laugh, she would kill him.

"That sucks, babe. You work hard."

"You're damn right it does."

"Come here."

Walking over to him, she allowed Brick to pull her into his arms. Buttercup placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, which seemed to soothe her. She felt safe. Calming down from her temper high, she sighed. Brick continued to study, and soon she fell asleep. Brick glanced down at her, and smiled at his girlfriend. She worked as hard as she could, and deserved to be able to come home and relax.

Later, when Brick tried to lightly move her so that he could make some food, Buttercup wined, pulling him back down to her. Weighing his options, he decided to stay, laying back down so she could go back to her original position. Guess there'll be no dinner tonight. Looking back down at the Puff, Brick fully believed that it was worth it.

* * *

**AN: **Fin!

Again, please leave a review letting me know what you think.

The next three are:

**D for Damage, E for Evil, and F for Fanfiction**

These will be up tomorrow!

Thanks!


	14. ABC's of Brickercup, D,E,and F

**AN: **Hello everyone! I have more ABC Brickercup for you!

Please check out my other stories 'The Extras', '10 Things the PPG Characters Would Never Say,' and 'Mysterious Poems About Someone.'

Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy!

**Is there anyone who is an artist on here? Ya know, we can be awesome. You draw, I write. It would be amazing!**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**The next three are:**

_G for Green_

_H for Holidays_

_I for Intoxicated_

* * *

**D= Damage**

"_You're a fucking asshole!"_

"_And you're being ridiculous!"_

This would be their biggest fight ever. Period.

"_Why were you with him today?"_

"_Why do you care, I'm not your fucking girlfriend anymore!"_

"_Only because you broke up with me!"_

"_I broke up with you because your fucking idiotic brother broke my sister's heart."_

"_And that's MY fault?"_

"_Yes, it is."_

Throwing his arms up, Brick rolled his eyes.

"_Well that makes sense."_

"_Besides, what the fuck were you doing with that skank today?"_

"_Why do you care, I'm not your boyfriend anymore."_

Offended by his mocking, Buttercup's temper surged. Grabbing the first thing next to her in the tension filled room, she threw it at him. He got out of the way, obviously, and the object smashed to pieces on the wall behind him. The broken couple stared at each other, neither of them moving. They were tired of fighting. Buttercup walked past him quickly without saying a word, ready to use the smashed object as a way to distract herself. When she keeled down, her heart broke just a fraction more, but it was enough to tear the stubborn girl down.

What she had thrown in her moment of rage was a picture. Not just of anyone, but of her and Brick. It was of them during their sophomore year, before the couple had started dating. Buttercup remembers the moment well. They were standing outside the school, excited to be leaving for summer vacation. Brick had thrown his arm over Buttercup's shoulders teased her playfully, causing the brunette to laugh. Blossom had captured that moment, and framed it for her. She felt tears slide down her face at the happy memory. How could everything have gone so wrong?

"_Buttercup?"_

Shit. She had forgotten that he was behind her, most likely analyzing her mood. Wiping her tears away quickly, she grabbed the shattered picture, glass digging into her palms. She knew it was cutting her, but she couldn't feel it due to the numbness that had taken over her body. She nearly ran past the Ruff in her bedroom, and zoomed down to the kitchen. Throwing the painful memory into the garbage, she looked at her palms. Cringing at the combination of glass and blood, the Puff tried to close her hands. She couldn't. How was she going to fix herself?

"_Are you ok?"_

Jumping, she whirled around to see Brick standing there, leaning in the doorway. Hiding her hands behind her back, she shook her head.

"_Don't lie to me."_

"_I'm not lying."_

"_Then let me see your hands."_

Looking away from his, she brought her hands forward. Brick's eyes widened slightly at the mess, but he quickly acted. Grabbing her smaller body lightly, he brought her into the living room. Too hurt to say anything, Buttercup didn't protest. He set her down, and left, presumably to get the first aid skit. Her thoughts were confirmed when he came back with it, sitting down next to her.

As he worked on her hands, he spoke to her.

"_We need to talk."_

"_No, we don't."_

"_Why did you break up with me?"_

"_I already told you why, and you were there for the event."_

"_I didn't want him to hurt Bubbles."_

"_Maybe you should watch your brother's more."_

"_How do you think Blossom feels having to take care of you all the time? Wouldn't you hate having her hover over you?"_

"_Yea, I would tell her to fuck off."_

"_Exactly."_

Not wanted to admit that he had a valid point, she looked away. After a few minutes, she felt a hand lightly move her chin so that she was facing Brick again. Locking eyes with him, she felt her numbness disappear. Her hands were suddenly on fire. Staring at him, she felt tears sliding down her cheeks once more. The hand that was on her chin wiped some away, and he leaned forward to kiss both her cheeks.

Buttercup spent the rest of the time silent, even when Brick tried to speak to her more. When he was done with her hands, she tried to dart back to her bedroom. Tried, because Brick grabbed her at the last second and enveloped her in a hug. Nearly breaking down again, she didn't push him away. Brick pulled away before she did, giving her a final kiss on the forehead before leaving the house without another word.

Going into the kitchen, Buttercup went into the trash to find the picture. Pulling it out, she brushed off the remaining glass lightly and placed it on the counter.

The next morning, she went downstairs where her father and sisters were. When she walked over to the counter, she nearly had a heart attack. Sitting on the counter was the picture. Not the way she left it, but in a new frame. Turning it around, she found a note on the back.

**Dear BC,**

**You know I love you always.**

**-BJ (**HAHAH worst initials ever**)**

Clutching the kitchen counter and trying not to break down again, Buttercup wondered what the hell she was going to do with him.

* * *

**E= Evil**

There were moments when the couple would realize their differences. Whether it be in the cafeteria, in the library, or on the sports field, it would hit either of them like a freight train. Their personalities, they knew differed, but….one was good, one was evil. One was spice, one was puppy dog tails. One was a Puff, the other was a Ruff. One was the creation of The Professor, the other from Mojo. Their contrast in motives and beliefs caused a strain on the couple.

How could they work when one lived for the thrill of evil and the other has to pick up the pieces? How can they work when one works with the most loved family when the other works with the most feared? There were so many questions about how they could work, that they never stopped to think about how they _did_.

Other people saw it though, especially their families. They didn't see the couple's differences, only their similarities. They saw everything that the couple had in common. They saw everything that made them _work._ Good, Bad, Evil. They were adjectives. But they did not define them.

* * *

**F= Fanfiction**

Buttercup flew back to the Utonium home after school, eager to be done with school. When she entered the home, she was greeted with silence. Finding it weird, she called out to her sisters.

"_Yo, you guys home?"_

"_We're up here!"_

Raising an eyebrow at the giggles coming from their bedroom, Buttercup moved quickly. She was surprised to see the girls using the family computer. They hardly ever went online. Whatever it was, it must have been pretty funny, because the girls were laughing their asses off.

"_What are you guys doing?"_

"_Reading Fanficiton."_

"_Fanfiction?"_

Bubbles giggled and grabbed Buttercup, dragging her over to where the girls sat.

"_Yea. Fanficiton. People post stories about books, celebrities, tv shows and stuff like that. We even have our own page!"_

The girls burst into a fit again, making Buttercup confused, yet curious.

"_What does it say about us?"_

"_Well, for one, some people ship you and Brick together. You know, as a couple."_

The Rowdyruff? What the fuck was wrong with people?

"_Let me see that!"_

Scrolling through the story summaries, Buttercup felt like gagging. _Brickercup? _There was no way she would EVER be interested in a Ruff, especially the arrogant redhead. The two barely even talked.

"_Brickercup! I love it!"_

"_Shut up Bubbles!"_

Blossom and Bubbles continued to tease their sister, reading some of the stories out loud for the embarrassed middle sister. While Buttercup sat there, face flushed, she started planning the murder of these authors.

The next day was hell. The girls showed the boys their most recent discovery, and it ended with Brick and Buttercup blushing in the corner, neither even glancing at the other.

Who allowed them to have internet, anyway?


	15. Glitter in the Air

**AN: **WOW! It has been forever!

So, I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while. I am currently in high school and it ends in the first week in June so I am bombarded by essays, tests, and studying for finals. My other stories are pretty easy to write, so I update those often.

This songfic is inspired by **'Glitter in the Air'** by Pink and I highly recommend you listen to it.

This story is also rated **HEAVY T.**

Please review and let me know what you think, as I worked pretty hard on this one to give some real emotion.

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

**Have you ever felt a lover with just your hands?**

Thunder boomed outside of the cabin, lighting claps occurring soon after. The only things illuminating the darkness were candles. Many of them. All different sizes and shapes. Buttercup was only paying attention because she was trying not to face the situation that was right in front of her. In this light, his red eyes glowed, shining with warmth and love that she used to only dream about. To avoid making eye contact with the Ruff, her eyes darted around the room. She didn't want him to see what he made her feel. What he did to the toughest fighter. It was pathetic, the way she felt around him. Safe, happy, free. All wonderful, and yet so terrible, because she had begun to crave the feeling. It was an accustomed taste, an addiction.

**Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it**

"Brick, please. I _want _to." Buttercup breathed out, trying not to be overwhelmed by his close proximity.

"Are you sure?" Brick asked as he stared down at her. His eyes were full of concern, but under it all, Buttercup could see the faint layer of lust. It was subtle, but it was there. And she wanted it just as much as he did.

"Yes." Buttercup's heart raced, but she had to put trust in her instincts. Her instincts were telling her that she was ok. She was safe, and she was happy. That was all that ever mattered.

**Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?**

**Have you ever looked fear in the face and said I just don't care?**

Buttercup didn't want to admit how afraid she was of the unknown. What would happen next? What are the consequences, and are they greater than the benefits? However afraid she usually was, tonight it didn't matter. She was looking at her greatest fear, yet she couldn't bring herself to care. Intimacy. It used to be a dirty word, but she was in the now. Right here, with the guy she was struggling to say that she was in love with.

**It's only half past the point of no return**

It was only when they were both in their underwear that Buttercup realized how real this was. They were going to do this. It was terrifying, but she wanted it. More than she ever wanted anything else. Catching his gaze of questioning, Buttercup planted a reassuring kiss on his lips.

**The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn**

As he kissed her, Buttercup's skin burst into flames. Even touch made the area ignite, and at the moment, Buttercup wished for winter. Brick sucked on her pulse point, interrupting her thoughts by causing her to gasp.

**The thunder before the lightning, and the breath before the phrase**

Buttercup jumped as thunder crashed from outside the cabin. Brick held her closer against his bare chest, kissing her forehead before tilting her chin up to make eye contact with her.

**Have you ever felt this way?**

**Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?**

She hated the way that he made her feel. Endless nights of stating up and thinking of him. The way he cared about what she was doing and the decisions she was making. The way he spoke to her as an equal, not a child that he had to watch. There was more to him than the genius criminal. Just as there was more to her than the impulsive superhero.

**Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone**

Throughout most of her life, Buttercup felt alone. Her sisters were the ones in the spotlight, Buttercup only a shadow that many overlook. Not Brick. He treated her like the princesses she had always despised hearing about. Her hesitance to start any sort of relationship with him sparked his curiosity. She was someone he couldn't figure out. So, when he knew that she was feeling down, he always called. Most times, Buttercup wondered how he knew of her loneliness and pain. It's because he felt the same way. The skeletons in their closets were shared.

**Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?**

Their bodies moved in sync. Her hands knotted in his hair, his gripping her hips. Everything about it was gentle, yet passionate in ways that made tears appear in Buttercup's eyes. Burying her face in Brick's shoulder, she moaned, letting the foreign feelings take over.

**Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?**

Why Buttercup was so willing to let Brick have the one piece of her that no one had ever received was unknown to her. She trusted him with something fierce, something that was only gifted to him after years of resistance and hostility. Nothing had even mean more to Brick that hearing her words of approval.

**It's only half past the point of oblivion**

They were in oblivion. Scratches, bites, tears, soothing words. New highs reached, bonds growing stronger. Doubts, hesitation, fear disappeared. All that mattered was each other.

**The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run**

Their times together were always limited. Evil called, Goodness shouted. The puff and ruff had responsibilities that had no room for the other. Their moments of comfort were always interrupted. But tonight, those obligations disappeared. All they cared about, was each other.

**The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames**

Gasps and moans and cries floated in the air. Breathless, they stared into each other's eyes, overwhelmed with emotion. Their dynamic was so wrong, yet they felt more right about it than anything else. They were where they belonged.

**Have you ever felt this way?**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee, calling me sugar  
You called me sugar  
No no no no no no**

**Have you ever wished for an endless night?**

Buttercup didn't want the night to end. Staring at the boy whose chest she was laying on, Buttercup wondered if she could ever stop time. Keep it in place, here in their perfect world. No distractions, no judgment. Then again, those are just wishes.

**Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight**

Brick smiled at her. A genuine, happy smile. One that melted her guarded heart, and caused Buttercup to fall in love with him all over again. How could one person affect her so much?

**Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself**

"You are beautiful, Buttercup Utonium. And I love you."

When she replied to him, she did so with no hesitance, no doubt, no fear.

"I love you too."

**Will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight**

As she snuggled into her boyfriend, Buttercup sighed in content, feeling her overwhelming emotions calming down and being replaced with calm happiness. Feeling Brick lightly stoke her hair, Buttercup fell asleep to the pitter patter of rain mixed with the thumps of his heartbeat.

Will it ever get better than **tonight**?

* * *

**AN: **Hello again!

I hope everyone enjoyed some Brickercup! Sorry again for the wait.

Also, have I turned anyone into a Brickercup shipper?

Let me know in a review!

Thanks!


	16. Headcannons Part 2

**AN:** I only have a week left of school! Well, finals are next week so not really. Anyway, I've been MIA because of all the craziness that has been my life. However, I am writing as a study break some more headcannons for you guys! Let me know which one is your favorite! Your reviews make me smile! Sorry this is so short, I'm drowning in work!

**I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

-The Ruffs can speak different languages (Butch=Spanish Boomer=Japanese) Brick can speak French, and Buttercup pretends that she hates it, but he sounds hot so she secretly loves it.

-Brick can cook very well, while Buttercup can't. One time, she tried to make him cupcakes and nearly burned down the house. He thought it was cute, though.

-Once, Buttercup became a cheerleader to please Bubbles. So, she forced Brick to sign up for football after he laughed at her.

-If they were at Hogwarts, Brick would be in Ravenclaw and BC would be in Slytherin. (Blossom in Gryffindor and Bubbles/Boomer in Hufflepuff, Butch also in Slytherin)

-Brick is terrified of heights and BC can't stop teasing him about it.

**Headcannon Things From Tumblr:**

**1. ****Most trivial thing they fight over: **Definitely their jealousy! When they see another person flirting with BC/Brick, they lose their minds. BC shows her jealousy more than Brick does, though.

**2. ****Who does most of the cleaning: **Brick but he makes Buttercup help out. She always grumbles and acts pissed but does a nice job anyway.

3. **What has a season pass on their dvr/who controls the netflix queue: **Brick lets BC have it. He's too stubborn to admit that he likes her movies (horror/thriller).

**4. ****Who steals the blankets:** Awww well BC would do it in her sleep and Brick just lets her but when they are sleeping they'll subconsciously move closer to each other so that problem's solved.

**5. ****Who leaves their stuff around: **BC and it drives Brick crazy. She knows this, and therefore does it more often.

**6. ****Who remembers anniversaries: **Both of them do, but Brick gets BC riled up because he pretends that he forgets.

**7. ****What do they do when they're away from each other?: **Miss each other dearly. They go about their daily business like nothing's wrong, but they are just a little more attached when the other comes back. One time, Brick and his brothers had to leave Townsville without warning. BC was crushed and spent the six months pissed and hating the world, locking herself away. When they came back, Brick took BC to an open field where she fought him. She released all her anger out on him, and he let her, since he knew that she could never REALLY hurt him. While she is trying to murder him, she's yelling and crying about how she missed him and he left her. When she finally calms down and tries to fly away, he pulls her back and kisses her before explaining the situation to her and telling BC how much he loves her.

**8. ****How often do they fight?: **Every damn day. Rarely ever major, though**. **

**9. ****Who is more likely to pay for dinner?: **Always Brick.

**10.****What would they get each other for gifts?: **Well Brick steals things for her (he never gets caught). BC reprimands him only because she is used to the hero ways, but she finds it sweet and doesn't really care if he stole it. He doesn't just get flowers, though. No, he gets DIAMONDS and shit.

**11. ****Who kissed who first?:** Brick kissed BC after school during an argument.

**12. ****What would they do if the other one was hurt?: **Take care of each other and fret over every little thing until the other gets better. It's a time when they show their emotions in an obvious way.


End file.
